


谋杀 ⑦嫌疑人们

by duduludubababa



Category: UNINE
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duduludubababa/pseuds/duduludubababa





	谋杀 ⑦嫌疑人们

**谋杀**

**⑦嫌疑人们**

** ** 我们犯了罪** **

** **可是，不后悔** **

我撒了谎。

我哪里会不喜欢娜娜呢，我们是她的亲哥哥啊。

妈妈刚怀上娜娜的时候，抚摸着她的腹部问我们，旺旺呀，深深呀，你们想要弟弟还是妹妹呀？

我和深深互相看了一眼，坚定地说，要妹妹。

我们和妈妈承诺，会把妹妹当小公主一样来疼。在我们一家人分开之前，我和深深也一直都是这么做的。

然而，娜娜刚学会叫旺旺哥哥和深深哥哥的那一年，爸爸妈妈分开了。

奶奶是最高兴的那个人，她一直看不上妈妈，她也有些看不上我们，但我和深深是男孩子，是可以传宗接代的。

娜娜就没有那么幸运了，奶奶拼死拼活让爸爸一定要留下我和深深，却让妈妈带着娜娜一起滚出这个家。

我们还是会去找妈妈和妹妹，爸爸对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，但我们不能让奶奶知道，她会生气的。

多可笑啊，那是我和深深的亲人啊。

再后来……妈妈再婚了，她遇到了黄叔叔，对她很好。黄叔叔也有一个儿子，叫黄嘉新，皮得像只猴。我、深深、嘉新经常一起带着娜娜玩，哦对了，还有娜娜他们邻居家的小孩，叫明明。

我好怀念那几年。

娜娜跟我们说，旺旺哥哥、深深哥哥，我也要去上学啦。

我还记得她脸上的笑容，她对学校和新的伙伴充满了期待。

但我那个时候应该告诉她的，外面的世界其实很危险，你一定要小心，小心，再小心。如果我多叮嘱她几遍，她是不是就不会上陌生人的车了？

娜娜出事的时候，爸爸正在国外，电话直接打到了奶奶这里。放学以后，奶奶坐在摇椅上看着窗外，夕阳在地上打出她模糊的影子，而我和深深紧张地牵着彼此的手站在奶奶的房间门口。不知道过了多久，奶奶用颤抖的声音告诉我们，妹妹，妹妹出事了。

妈妈和娜娜离开这个家以后，奶奶再也没有喊过娜娜“妹妹”，那是她最后一次这么叫娜娜。

我们哭着去找妈妈，奶奶没有再阻拦我们。妈妈家里充满了压抑的气息，嘉新坐在楼梯上反反复复地说，我为什么不去接她回家；黄叔叔坐在客厅里一根一根地抽烟；而妈妈，她躺在卧室里一句话也不说，只是哭。

我们和嘉新在楼梯上一直坐到黄叔叔出来送我们回家。期间明明偷偷打开了他们家的门，冲我们打招呼，可很快就被他妈妈喊了回去。

这样的死气沉沉一直持续到警察锁定了嫌疑人，妈妈的眼睛里第一次有了些许的光芒。负责案子的夏警官来到家里，他很诚恳地和妈妈说，黄太太，我们一定会抓到凶手的。

可是他食言了。

大人们说了一堆我们听不懂的话，我们只听懂了结果，那个杀人凶手逃脱了法律的惩罚。

我们的娜娜死了，凶手却不用死。

我那时候真的搞不懂，江兵，他是个有钱人，他有好多好多的酒店，为什么偏偏就不放过我们可怜的娜娜呢。

为什么，法律不能制裁他呢。

祸不单行，因为娜娜的事，奶奶病倒在床上，妈妈也成天神志不清，甚至几次三番冲去找夏警官，在他家门口泼红油漆。

一切都乱了套。

奶奶先走了，在睡梦中安静地走了。

或许是她对自己的死有预感，在她入睡前，她最后一次把我和深深叫到床前向我们道歉。

可是奶奶，真正该道歉的是凶手啊。

妈妈最后也没有撑过冬天。

葬礼上来了很多妈妈的同事和学生。爸爸和黄叔叔忙前忙后，我和深深、嘉新三个人就只能在门口看着妈妈的遗像发呆。有一瞬间我甚至觉得，或许这样对妈妈来说才是解脱。

那场葬礼上我对两个人印象深刻，一个和我们年龄相仿、长得有几分像外国人的男生，他一个人站在角落里哭泣；还有一个大哥哥，他很晚才来，一进门就跪在了妈妈面前，泣不成声。他说他就是出事那天在学校门口送学生的老师管栎，他一直很懊悔，如果他看见一个人回家的娜娜能追上去多关心一下……

嘉新在我身旁喃喃道，没有如果啊……

这一切都是我们策划的。我，深深，嘉新，明明，还有管栎。

要掌握江兵的动态是件很容易的事，尽管他逃脱了法律的制裁，可也因此臭名昭著，最后生意也做不下去了，只能依赖一个破旧的宾馆维持生计。

明明的身份最不容易被怀疑，他先应聘潜入了这家宾馆，为我们寻找合适的机会。而收购宾馆，就是最佳的机会。

我向江兵抛出了橄榄枝，他可能……根本就不记得我们是谁。他对我们露出油腻的、殷勤的笑容，一心以为我们只是他未来的金主。

令人作呕。

按照计划，嘉新和管栎也先后入住了宾馆。那天夜里，明明先给江兵的红酒里下了安眠药，我和深深则给自己安排了一场通宵的视频会议。等到江兵沉沉入睡，夜深人静时，就是嘉新和管栎的动手时间。而明明会在大堂为我们做一夜的望风人。

我在准备开始视频会议时又陷入了犹豫，我恨江兵，他触犯了法律却得不到惩罚，可是，我们不也是在犯罪吗？

深深看穿了我的想法，他替我打开电脑，他对我说，哥，我不后悔，娜娜和妈妈终于可以安息了。

嗯，我也不后悔。

** **大人们打趣让她做我的新娘** **

** **结果她真的** ** ** **成为了永远的** ** ** **小小新娘** **

我和黄嘉新是门对门的邻居，我早就听妈妈说，嘉新的亲生母亲嫌他爸爸穷，刚生下嘉新就跑了。

所以当嘉新告诉我他终于要有妈妈、还会再有一个妹妹的时候，我是打心眼里为他高兴。

娜娜是个很可爱的女孩子，我们都很喜欢她。我妈妈还开玩笑说，以后让娜娜嫁给我们明明好不好啊。

娜娜的双马尾在我眼前晃啊晃，我红着脸反驳，不要不要，我把娜娜当妹妹疼的。

娜娜噘着嘴说，我也不要，我可是要当最漂亮的新娘呢。

我说，那以后明明哥一定给你买最贵最好看的婚纱。

我们一家后来搬走了，在很长一段时间里，我和嘉新还有汶翰他们都失去了联系。

是汶翰先找的我，尽管多年没见，他却开门见山告诉了我他杀人计划，毫无保留。我明白，他知道我一定会答应他。

一切进行得很顺利。江兵站在窗前抽烟的时候使唤我把他倒好的红酒端到他床边，我便趁机把安眠药加了进去，最后用袖口擦去了我留在杯柄上的指纹。

我终于不用再见到这个畜生了。

娜娜，虽然明明哥没有来得及给你买最漂亮的婚纱，但是哥哥们会亲手送那个垃圾去向你道歉。

你永远是哥哥们心里最漂亮的小小新娘。

** **我不配做老师** **

** **请你原谅我** **

我离开了那所小学，也不再在课后时间接触任何学生，可我仍然总在夜里梦见那个傍晚。

大概是因为悔意和恨意顺利把我们聚到了一起。

凌晨1点，嘉新如期轻轻敲响了我的房门。我揣着刀，那是明明从厨房偷来的，被我擦拭得干干净净，并用手帕包住了刀柄。

我们计划用这把刀捅死江兵。明明为我们偷偷留了门，可不知道谁抢先了一步，当我们推开江兵的房门，他的脖子上已经有了别人掐过的痕迹。

我又气又疑，这个宾馆里居然有人先我们一步动手。嘉新问我怎么办，我还是举起了刀——属于我的那一刀我一定要亲手刺进去。这个垃圾不配体面地死，他就该被千刀万剐。

我隔着被子捅进了他的腹部，然后把刀递给了嘉新。他又在江兵的手腕上划了好几下，说这样也许能扰乱视线。

刀被丢在他的床上，手帕我们当时就在他的洗手间里烧了。等洗手池的流水冲走最后的灰烬，我隔着衣服用胳膊肘关上了水龙头，松了一口气。

老师这份迟到了八年的道歉，你还能接受吗？

** **你是** ** ** **拯救我** ** ** **天使** **

** **这一次该我帮你了** **

我十八岁的时候第一次杀人，对象是我的父亲。

那场谋杀我准备了很久，偷偷彩排了很多次，最终我成功了，我抹去了一切他杀的痕迹，让警察以为这只是一起意外。

案子尘埃落定的那天，我把自己锁在家里，又哭又笑，我自由了，终于自由了。

谢谢你，娜娜。

娜娜是我隔壁班的同学，我和她一开始并不认识，却辗转相识在医院。那时候我被喝醉的父亲打到骨折，躺在病床上却开始暗自庆幸，至少有一段时间我可以不用挨打。

几天后娜娜住到了我的隔壁床，她学骑自行车伤了腿。她看我眼熟，主动过来问我，我才知道原来我们是同学。

娜娜每天都有家人来探望，而我的父亲只会在他难得清醒的时间里偶尔过来一趟，带两包薯片算是对我示好。

我们每天吃医院的盒饭，有一次我因为菜里有苦瓜突然崩溃，娜娜咬着筷子在一旁不安地看着我，小心翼翼地问我怎么了。

我说为什么我都这么苦了，还要给我苦瓜吃。

她递给我一颗奶糖，说，那我做你的糖吧。

我哭得更厉害了，因为我太开心了，这是我的第一个朋友。

没想到多年以后我会来到那个杀人犯的手下工作，我想这可能是命中注定。

我看得出来，明明哥和那些客人认识，他们的眼神交汇中有一些我读不懂的内容，可为什么他们要伪装自己？

直到我看见明明哥偷走了厨房里的刀递给了其中一位客人，我偷听到了他们的谈话，我才恍然大悟。

原来……这里的人都有着同样的心思。

我本来只想做一个看客，然而一整夜我辗转难眠，总是想起那颗奶糖的甜味。

最后我决定，既然过去的我没有回报她的那颗奶糖，那么这一次就让我做点什么吧。

凌晨3点，明明哥他们的计划应该已经完成，我从储物间取了84和口罩手套，进入了案发现场，把整个房间喷洒了一遍。

最后，我带走了那把刀，我知道宾馆的后门有一条没有摄像头的小路可以通向护城河。

直到确认那把刀被河水冲远以后，我才回到宾馆。

这是作为朋友的我能帮你的最后一件事。


End file.
